Capital, my Capital
by pococo
Summary: A.D 2009, All the countries of the world are finding beings like them. These are 'Capitals'. A.D 2109, World war three has just ended. And the countries have all disappeared. OCs, character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Capital, my Capital

Chapter 1; Father

* * *

Where am I?

"Hallo!" The voices of other people? Where am I? Who am I? I don't… I don't know. I sense something? What… What is this feeling? I turn the corner. Two people. A blond and a silver haired one. I… I know who they are.

"Vater….?" My voice comes out monotone. They turn and stare at me. I stare back. The blond haired guy's blue eyes met my own hazel.

"Vater Duetschland….?" I smiled. I turned to the other man. "Vater Preußen?" They looked to each other before the blond haired guy came to me.

"Fraulein… Who are you? We cant be your fathers…" He sighed, attempting a weak smile at me.

"Ich? I am…" I didn't know. But suddenly I did. It was like a sudden realization. It just came to me.

"I am… Ich bin Berlin!" I shuffled my tiny children's feet.

"Berlin?" Prussia smirked, crouching down to my level. He studied me for a minute, before turning to his brother.

"West, she is like us…" He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "But not like us at the same time…" He murmured. His look softened as he held his arms out to me.

"Come to Vater!" He called out. I ran into his arms.

~*~

"Aales!" Prussia yelled, calling me. I looked at him as if he had two heads. Aales? Who is Aales?

"Aales?" I asked. "I am Berlin, not Aales…." Prussia shook his head, smiling at me.

"Aales is your human name. Aales Weillschmidt…~" He chuckled out, hugging me to him tightly. I blushed, smiling at him. A human name? I looked at him and smiled. Beautiful. It was a beautiful name.

I never loved anything more then Vater Preußen…

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Honda-san…." The voice of a 12 year old male reached Japan's ears. He slowly turned around to see the person addressing him.

"Ah… Konnichiwa…" He bowed, taking note of the person's attire. A black middle school unifrom and the boy had dark black cropped hair longer in the front then in the back.

"Honda-san, do you know who I am?" The boy asked, a smile on his face. Japan, scrunched his brows in deep concentration.

"Gomen, I don't… thought you seem familiar…" Japan apologized profusely. The boy laughed, going to sit down on a bench.

"Come sit with me, Honda-san," He smiled. Japan followed him. "I am like you. The reason I am like you is because in retrospect I /am/ a part of you…" Japan looked at the boy.

"What is… What is your name?" He asked, still a bit confused, but he was wry of him.

"Satoshi Honda. But… You may call me Tokyo…" The boy smiled, slyly taking the others hand. "I am your son."

* * *

"But Lovinooooo~~~!!!" The childish voice of a 20 year old called to his brother. Said brother shook his head, glaring.

"No Feliciano, we can not get pasta!" Feliciano pouted, saying something about never getting to eat Pasta. Lovino sighed, rolling his eyes and continued walking in the streets of the crowded Italian city.

"Ciao…" The voice of a child reached the two of them. They turned around to see a kis looking of around 6 years of age. "Padri?" He asked.

They looked at the boys appearance. Dark brown hair framed his face. Briwn eyes glared at them a bit, a pout set on his face as if it has been there his whole life, Lovino looked at the kid again and finching back a bit as he noted 2 hair curls, one of each side of his head.

"We are not your fathers…." Lovino scowled at the boy. The boy tilted his head.

"You are not…?" he asked, a tear slipping out of his eyes.

"Veeeee~~~!!! Brother stop it! What is your name?" Feliciano asked the boy. The boy sniffled, then glared at Lovino.

"I am Romen Vargas, or you may know me as the capital Rome…." The two brothers let out a gasp of shock.

"Lovino, do you think?" Feliciano asked his brother. Lovino nodded. They took the boy home.

* * *

"AHAHAHA! The hero has done it again!" A man looking around 19 said, causing the people around him to turn there heads in a scowl. The man chuckled nervously going on his way.

One person, a child, followed him eyeing him with intrest. The child had shagy light brown hair and baby blue yes. The boy also had freckles on his cheeks.

"Daddy!" The boy whispered, grabbing the other man by the coat, "Daddy America…"

Alfred looked at the boy in shock. "Daddy?!" He couldn't be this childs father.

"Who are you…?" Alfred asked the boy. The boy looked at him and smiled.

"Damien Christian Washington Jones…" He giggled. "But you can call me Washinton D.C, or DC…" Alfred looked at the boy, and fainted.

* * *

All across the world, nations were finding beings just like themselves. Capitals of there Nations. And only the Capital's knew why they were there, But soon, there memories of this reason would disappear as time went on. They would enjoy the times they spent with there families. A new chapter was about to be written in the history books of the world.

All the capitals looked up at the sky,

"We are the next in line…."

* * *

**A/N**: So I had this idea come to me recently so I thought, why not. Anyway, sorry if its not up to your standards but I wrote this by hand and when I write by hand I tend to not be descriptive. Buuuut! Next chapter I plan on being more descriptive!

On another note, for those who also read my other story 'Memories of A Saint' The chapter is fall done right now, I promise I will finish the chapter within the week.

On another note.

Romen, a.k.a Rome is not _Grandpa_ Rome, but the capital itself.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try and update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Capital my Capital

_Ch2: Judgment Day_

_

* * *

_

_**Prussia**_

"N-no… NO!" Labored breaths, the pounding of feet resonating through a dark green forest. The determined tears of a 16 year old spilt on the forest floor. That girl, was running to save someone she loved. Her corn-yellow blond hair was pulled up in a high pony-tail. Her hazel eyes looked around, finally spotting what she intended to find, she ran over to that person and hugged him close to her chest.

His silver hair was covered with dirt, leaves, and blood. His own blood. The girl looked at him, tears cascading down her pale face. The man opened his eyes, revealing crimson red orbs. He slowly reached his hand up to her, cupping her face in his hand.

"My dear Berlin…" He murmured, smiling. "My dear, dear daughter…" he coughed a little, red splotches of blood spraying everywhere, even on Berlin's face. She reached her hand to her face, and then brought her hands down again to see her fathers life's energy in front of her. Her body suddenly started racked with shaking.

"V-Vater… don't die…" She looked at him, tears still falling. He closed his eyes, and then opened them again. He weakly smiled at her.

"I have lived longer then I should have, and even at the end of this war, I don't regret dieing…" Her eyes widened when she saw the blood trailing down his chin, by now she was just hugging him closer to her.

"Where is… Where is Vater Duetschland?" She questioned, looking at him hopefully. He shook his head, atleast tried to, and frowned.

"West… West died before me, saving little Italy…" He chuckled, closing his eyes. She looked at him, wishing she was strong enough to carry him out of this hell forest. "Its so… cold." He finally said.

"Vater?! No… no… please don't leave me… please!?" She asked, panic etched onto her face.

"Nein, Aales…" She spoke her human name in kindness. "Its my time. Iche liebe dich, Aales…"

And then… he was gone.

* * *

**Japan**

The swipe of the pencil across the paper, the smell of the ink of a pen, it was what made up this room. In the corner of the room a 22 year old man was sitting at a desk, a pen in hand. He ran a hand through his dark black hair.

"The due date is soon… I need more…" He muttered, furiously scribbling out something he had just drawn. He sighed, setting down the pen he was using.

"Maybe I should just doodle a bit, maybe that will spark my ideas…" He muttered, picking up his pen again, Starting to do the rough outline of his drawing. He smiled, realizing who he was drawing. "Ah, beautiful Aales…"

He had met her 40 years ago, when he looked around the age of 16, she 10. He had instantly fallen in love with her. He would do anything for her. Ever since they met, she was his best friend and he was okay with that,

He flushed a deep red at the thought of her, and continued drawing. But 10 minutes later, the sound of someone knocking on the sliding doors of his old fashioned home sounded. His head turned to the door.

"Come in please…" He called out, the doors sliding open immediately. 2 soldiers rushed in, there faces showed panic.

"Tokyo-Dono!" The one on the left said, almost crying. Tokyo raised an eyebrow.

"Hai?" He asked, putting a strand of hair behind his ear.

"J-Japan-Dono…. Japan-dono is dead!" They said in unison.

Tokyo felt his world go red, he stood up, eyes wide. He staggered towards them. He looked the one on the rights shoulders in his hands. "A-Are you joking? PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE JOKING!!" He screamed, stepping back a bit, shaking his head.

"T-Tokyo-Dono…" They muttered, shaking there heads. "Sorry for the disturbance…" They walked out. Tokyo cried. The phone rang.

"Moshi-Moshi?" He said, tears rolling do to the revalation he had just heard. He didn't want to seem rude, so he silently cried.

"H-Hallo? Satoshi?" The crying voice of Aales came across the line. Tokyo's eyes widened, noticing she was crying as well.

"A-Aales-chan?" He asked, another silent tear rolling down his face. "What's wrong?" She quietly sobbed on the other side of the line and he silently cursed his luck that he couldn't be with her.

"My Vater!" She cried. Vater… vater… He fathers? What had happened to her fathers?

"Aales-chan! You have to tell me what happened!" He asked politely. She took in one more sob before saying what had happened.

"Vater… They, there dead Satoshi. The country of Germany is dead…" And for the second time that day his world went red.

He decided that day, he was going to her and he wasn't going to leave her be.

* * *

**Italy, Romano, Germany**

Blood, blood, blood, _BLOOD_!!!

He backed away from the two corpses wide eyed. He shook his head, going back to the corpses. A tear ran down his face. He went to hug them, getting blood on his tan military uniform. He turned to one of them, taking his hand in his own. He took the white flag out of his hand.

He went to the other corpse, tears filling his eyes at once again. He took the black gun out of the corpses hand.

"Padri…" He murmured in Italian. He shook his brown hair out, smiling in a sad way. He turned to the left of the first corpse to find yet another corpse. This corpse had blonde hair. His eyes widened as he saw the blonde haired corpses hand in one of his dads.

"Rome!" Someone called to him, he turned to them, his eyes cold. He glared at them, putting up his guards. He was always like that. Cole, heartless, ruthless, rude, horrible, _in-human_ to other people.

"What the fuck do you want?" he spat out. The soldier coward in fear, as Rome picked him up by the collar of his uniform. "What the _HELL_ could you possibly want at _THIS_ moment…" Tears were streaming down his face, he knew that, But he couldn't help it. His family, the only people he loved, were gone.

_Forever…_

* * *

**America**

DC sighed, yawning. Sure, he had some intrest in the politics of his countries, but lately it was all boring. All the stuff the old people talked about what the war that was going on. Right now, he really just wanted to grab a smoothie and go hang out with Tokyo and Berlin. He groaned before banging his head on the table he was sitting at.

The door suddenly banged open and a middle aged man ran into the room with a letter. All the heads in the room turned to the man. He was panting, out of breath. DC looked at him, curious as to what would make this man run so fast.

"Ah, DC!" He called out, sweat going down his forehead. "Where are you DC. Its urgent news!" DC stood up, shaking out his bleach blond hair. His blue eyes looked into the old mans.

"Yes, I am here. What is this urgent news you speak of? Is it news from my father…?" He asked, a little bit more animated. He loved his father to pieces, though his father was a little disappointed when he found out that DC didn't like meat and converted into a vegatarian.

"Yes… I guess it can be news…" He sighed, looking his age in less then 5 seconds. DC stiffened. The way that man said it, it was like something bad had happened. Now, he was afraid. What was this news?

"W-what…. What is it?" He weakly smiled. The man frowned, and looked away, whispering something. Suddenly, DC got angry. This man was obviously prolonging what he had to say. "WHAT WAS THAT SPEAK UP!" He said losing his temper, something that rarely happened.

"America is dead!" DC's eyes widened, as he fell to his knee's. He looked around as everyone from the senate started conversing. He could hear there shouts of 'Go tell the president!'. But he could careless. To them, America was just the country. To DC, he was a father. He was the only family he ever knew save England and London. Suddenly he started sobbing. What else was he to do? Someone came up to him. It was one of the people from the Senate, an old woman of around 52.

"DC…" He smiled at her, out of everyone he loved her the most as she was the one who had helped him when he first got into politics around 20 years ago. She closed her eyes, and hugged him close.

"Mrs. Olivia…" He cried, sobbing into her shoulder. She rubbed his back, telling him it would be alright. Would it really? She really doubted it, and she knew that so much more responsibility was to be left to this young man, now that his father was dead.

"Damien…" She said his human name and he smiled at her, pulling out of the hug. She looked at him sadly as he went to the front of the room and in front of the podium. She gasped as she heard what he was saying.

"Everyone, please. Calm down…. My father, your country, is dead and I? I will make everything better. I will stop the war, I will become the new country of America… So just…. Just please calm down?" He smiled sadly. That promise would help him gain the loyalties of everyone in his fathers country. That promise would, as he would one day find out, guarentee his future.

"Please… Please don't shed tears for the country that has once been, but for the country that will be!" He shouted, as everyone agreed.

_The country of America was dead…. But a new country was to be formed…_

_

* * *

_

World War Three. A war anyone would say was the worst war ever. Countries falling like the leaves in fall, blood spilt daily. It was truly one of the worst things in the world. No one remembers why the war started in the first place, everyone who was there just remembers the first fights.

All the capitals, with losing there families now have to fight in the war and keep there lands if not, they too die. But with Alliances there are also enemy Alliances as well. And all the capitals, dispite some of there ages, will know blood shed and war better then others.

And for one Capital it was even more of a loss, but not at the same time.

"_Papa…. Am I a sin? Am I? I'm sorry Papa….. But your death was inevitable…"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Ah, and that's all for now. But I think I am going to go work on the next chapter now. The next chapter is going to be about the man evil character in this fic and I want to see if you can guess who she is from the last line of the chapter. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think of it~ Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capital, My Capital**

_Ch3; Helsinki…_

* * *

**100 years ago**

Snow was falling, covering up a little girl of around 7. She looked out at the streets of the capital of Finland, tears rolling down her face. She looked at everyone passing her, with cold eyes. She remembered, just then that no one wanted her. Not her Parents…. Not anyone. She was different, she knew that since she was a baby. But shouldn't people celebrate differences? She shook her head a little, snow falling off her pale white hair. Demon hair, people had often told her.

She closed her eyes and then opened them again, looking up at the gray shy and clouds, snow still falling. She then closed her eyes again, wanting to sleep. If maybe she died she wouldn't be such a blemish on the world. Maybe people would then like her if she wasn't around anymore? She smiled. She would then be loved… right? "Love…" She murmured. Such a foreign word to her.

"Heh…." She couldn't help but say. She closed her eyes. "Näkemiin ~" She smirked, as she laid her head on the ground, waiting for a cold horrible death to come to her. But it never did, before she fainted she heard the soft jingling of bells. _Bells?_ She asked herself. Like Christmas, like Santa…. Like _Finland._

"Ah, a little girl?!" She could hear a male voice say. She looked up at him, and cried all over. She looked at her shocked at her appearance. "It couldn't be…" he murmured, picking her up. He stared into her cold, dead-like blue eyes. She looked at him, not trying to do anything. This man was probably like the others. She knew he would hate her. Everyone hated her.

"Helsinki?" He murmured. Her eyes widened. Wasn't that the name of this city? That wasn't her name. Her name was…. What was her name again? She couldn't remember. Her memory was all hazy. Why was that?

"Hel..sinki…" She asked, quietly. Her voice cracked and she could feel him tense up. She looked up at him. His blond hair, brown eyes. He was a very handsome man, but very feminine as well, she couldn't help but think. She cried again. "Please…" She begged, clawing at his red shirt. "Please help me?" She quietly said, before she fainted.

The man looked at her, before hugging her close to his body. "Vittu …" He cursed in Finish. Just what was he going to say to Sweden?

* * *

"Are you awake?" Tino asked the girl. She looked at him, sitting up from where she was laying on his pure white coach. She rubbed her eyes, coughing a little as she did so. He looked at her worriedly, before he brought her some hot chocolate. "Here…." He smiled at her.

She looked at him inquisitively looking at the hot chocolate as if someone had offered her dirt. She stared at it, wondering if it was for her or was it just a joke? Her mom and dad used to do that, give her food but take it back. So was this person going to do it too?

"Me…?" She asked softly. He nodded his head, and she smiled at him brightly.

"Really, honestly truly?!" She asked. She hadn't eaten a thing in days, so maybe he would give her some food too?

"Yes, honestly and truly…." He smiled at her. She reminded him so much of his son, Peter. She grinned before taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Thank you…" She said. He nodded.

"So, I was wondering…" Tino smiled at her, sitting down next to her. "What is your name?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't remember…" She sadly said. He sighed.

"Then from today onward, you are Tima. My daughter and the capital of Finland Helsinki…" She looked at him.

"Isä…." She tried the Finnish word, then smiled. "My Isä…"

* * *

**100 years later**

"Isä…. Isä….Isä~" The creepy giggle that came out of his 16 year old daughters mouth was more then enough to warn Tino of the danger he was in right now. He opened his eyes, still laying on his bed in his night wear. A knife was pressed up against his throat. He looked into Tima's cold blue eyes. He could remember the nice little girl she once was, but something had happened 60 years ago that made her revert to a cold person. She was even colder then his climate.

"Tima… What are you doing?" He asked her shakily. She leaned her head over his, her long waist length silver hair fell over his head, and she smiled at him wickedly…

"What does it look like I'm doing Isä…?" She grinned, pressing the knife harder into his throat. He looked at her afraid. He knew what she could do, now that she was a capital. She was very different. More different then the other Capitals of the world. She was born a human, to real human parents but over time she started changing into her capital form. Many of the capitals didn't like her for this, and called her a 'sin'. He knew it hurt her, and he had always chased away the small children away from her when she was a child. He sighed, a tear coming out of his eye.

"Tima, lopeta ... " He begged. She growled.

"NO NO NO. I wont I WONT!" She screamed desperately. He saw she was crying too. All he wanted at that moment was to reach out, hug her. To stop this madness. But he knew how stubborn she was. Once she mad up her mind there was no stopping her. "AM I SIN. AM I?"

His eyes widened, and she smiled like a lioness who just caught her prey. He shook his head, not able to say no. Her smile turned into one of sadness. "If I am…. Your death is inevitable…"

Time seemed to slow down as took her knife from his throat and pointed it to his chest. Tears were spilling out of her eyes and she smiled. "Good bye Isä… Rakastan sinua …" Then, she went into the fatal stab, and that day everything was red. People said Christmas came early.

* * *

"_Algo malo viene pronto …_" The smooth Spanish voice said to everyone else that was around her. The girl smiles before smiling. "But we will be ready…"

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, hi~ Back again with another update. I really like this chapter (The way I wrote it, not that I killed Finland-tan! )

So, some translations!

Näkemiin- Good bye

Vittu- Shit

Isä - Father

"_Tima, lopeta"_- "Tima, stop"

Rakastan sinua- I love you

Algo malo viene pronto _… - _Something bad is coming soon.

Review please~


	4. Chapter 4

Capital, My Capital

Ch4; Meeting of the Capitals (part 1)

* * *

Hurried conversations were going on in the room. Every which way there were frantic Capitals running around. Many small capitals, not yet reaching the human age of 10, were crying for there parents. One Capital looked on at this with sad eyes, not liking what she was seeing. She sighed, remembering her own fathers death, still fresh on her teenage mind.

She sighed, fixing her brown hair back into its normal look at the side of her head in a tight ponytail. She looked at her hands, smiling a little at the familiar brown hands that where there. He eyes roamed around until she saw Buenos Aires, Capital of Argentina, or Marc Carriedo. He looked at the girl and started crying running into her, sobbing. "De Madrid, se ha ido papá!" [Madrid, Daddy is gone!]

Madrid took in a sharp breath. How was she going to explain why his dad was gone? How was she ever going to tell him that Argentina was never going to come back?

"Hey, hey~ Don't cry pequeño." [Little one] She soothed. He looked up at her and smiled at her.

"I… I don't know what I would do with out you Evangeline…" He smiled, saying her human name. She cringed at her full first name, but then smiled at him.

"And I with out you or Romen…" She said, mentioning her Italian Step Brother. He grinned, and then went off to play with the rest of the Spanish speaking capitals. She sighed, and then looked around to spot other people.

"What has become of this world…?" She asked, a tear running down her cheek. She gulped, no, she had to stay strong for her cousins. She was the eldest, she was the most mature, she was the adult in this situation.

* * *

"Broliu Kur tu?"[Brother, where are you?] Asked a soft young female voice. A girl looking around the age of 13 was looking around for someone. She kept looking until a male looking of around 16 with blond hair and green eyes came up to her.

"Broliu!" She smiled, hugging him happily, her dark brown hair falling on his hair. The boy blushed and hugged her back.

"Vilnius!" He exclaimed with a polish accent. She smiled at him and he looked away red in the face.

"Whats wrong Warsaw?" She asked, confused. He cleared his throat and too her hand.

"Come we must meet with Riga and Tallinn…" She smiled a little at her. She smiled at the mention of her 'cousins' and nodded her head, going with him.

While they were walking she remembered her father, of his death. Unlike the other countries, her fathers death was quiet and didn't involve blood shed. He father was Lithuania and her brother, Warsaw, father was sitting right next to her father when he died as well.

A tear went down her face as she smiled a little. Things were going to get better right? Warsaw said they would, so it must be true right? To say the least, she wasn't so sure anymore….

* * *

"Can you too please stop locking lips for one second? I mean, god there are kids here!" A girl with pale blond hair screamed to two men who were kissing. One had the same hair color as the girl and the other had dark black hair. They both turned to her and smirked a little.

"Nah, I don't think I will…" The one with the blond hair said, smirking and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The black hair one looked at her, pouting a little like a little kid that just lost his candy. The blond haired man but an arm around his lover. The girl huffed.

"Fine, what ever! See if I care in the future, Minsk!" She screamed at him. She turned to the black haired man. "Sorry Beijing, no offence to you okay?" She smiled. He nodded.

"Its okay, Ms. Moscow…" He gave a weak wry smile, before snuggling into Minsk. Moscow sighed, looking at them and smiling a little. Well, if they can at least be a little happy in bad times, she didn't care.

* * *

DC stalked around the conference room, sighin. Since his dad was usually one to speak up in meetings like this, he would have to do it today in his place. He sighed, placing his bag on a table. A very shy and nervous girl came up to DC. He immediately recognized her as his cousin Ottawa. He looked at her, as she was handing him a letter.

"U-Urgent n-news c-cousin…." She smiled meekly, handing it to him. He took it and smiled at her. He quickly opened the letter, his eyes widening at what was written.

"No… _She wouldn't_…" He muttered. He gulped, going in front of the podium.

"Everyone… Some urgent news I need to say!" He screamed out, all the capital's turned to him, giving him there full attention. He took a deep breath, readying himself for what he had to say.

"Helsinki, has announced war on who ever doesn't join in alliance with her…"

* * *

**A/N:** Short? I'm sorry. Er, lets see. I had to rush this because I have to work on an American Lit. Project. But this introduces some new characters.

DON'T ASK ABOUT MINSK AND BEIJING. DON'T. I DARE YOU TO SAY SOMETHING. ANYWAY!

Please review?? I'll give you a cookie? D:


End file.
